As pointed out, what is generally sought in providing a catalyst which will operate in a preferred manner when processing residual containing feedstocks, is a catalyst containing acidity in the matrix. Generally speaking, we prefer a catalyst matrix which possesses an acidity of greater than 0.1 meg/gm of acidity as measured by tridodecyl amine acidity titration. The reason for this is that it is desired to partially crack large molecules, generally too large to enter a zeolite cage, and a number of approaches to this problem have been proposed including the incorporation of acidic matrices such as silica-alumina, silica-titania, silica-zirconia, and combinations thereof as well as montmorillonite, or acid treated bentonite, mordenite and synthetic montmorillonite, to name a few. However, in all cases with regard to matrix acidity, it is accepted that these sites will gradually be neutralized by the metal contaminants of nickel, vanadium, and sodium. What is sought is a site that is not poisoned by any of these materials or resists poisoning. In the past, a stabilizing material was sought, but it is doubted whether any such material can be found.